Daily Activities: Our Life
by Ryuucchi
Summary: Cuma cerita tentang keseharian para member SuJu,yang biasa terjadi di kehidupan kita dan sangat klise.KALAU BERMINAT, BACA AJA. Syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mau review. Cerita yang dibuat dari ide-ide random dan sebagai bahan latihan nulis,balik dari WB dan Tabestry syndrome. YANG NGGAK SUKA DILARANG REVIEW! NGGAK TERIMA FLAME!-Warn inside.GaJe.GaMut.Meaningless.
1. DAOL Chapter 1

**Title: Daily Activities/Our Life**

**Cast: SuJu's member**

**Other Cast: Seohyun (SNSD)**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Shonen-ai, School-life(?), Ecchi(?)**

**Rating: T (mungkin bisa naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Disclaimer: All cast not mine T^T**

**Warning: Ceritanya nggak ada konflik memuncak/lebih berat. Mengalir biasa-biasa aja dan sering ditemui di kehidupan nyata (mungkin). Nggak ada makna khusus, malah mungkin membosankan. Nggak bisa disebut AU karena masih ada bagian yang kayak aslinya. Nggak bisa juga disebut AR atau AT karena nggak sama. Tapi, kalau menurut kalian bisa AU,AR,atau AT ya monggo. terserah kalian ini AU/AR/AT. Mungkin OOC muncul. Typo banyak, EYD dan diksi ancur. Terserah kalian ini mau disebut bagaimana.**

* * *

Namja itu berjalan tertatih pertanda dirinya sedang dalam kesakitan yang mungkin memang terlalu sakit. Di sampingnya, dengan setianya, seorang namja juga berjalan bersamaan dengannya. Memapahnya dengan penuh kesabaran, mengerti akan kondisi orang yang ia papah itu, kekasihnya, sang evil magnae, Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin tak ingin istirahat di rumah saja, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.

"Ani. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas ini dulu, supaya besok-besok saat jadwal sudah kembali memadat, aku tidak keteteran," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas di mana Sungmin belajar. Sesampainya di kelas itu, tetap dengan penuh kesabaran, Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin sampai ke tempat duduknya.

"Kau pulang saja Kyu. Aku tak apa-apa," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ani, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai. Hanya satu mata kuliah, kan?" jawab dan tanyanya. Benar mukanya sangat khawatir, terlihat jelas di matanya yang kecoklatan itu. Tangannya masih memegang tangan Sungmin. Ia merasa perlu dan harus menjaga kekasihnya itu, karena ia juga yang menyebabkan Sungmin seperti itu.

Jelas saja Sungmin merasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak jika semalaman itu mereka lakukan untuk ber-_this and that_ sampai menjelang pagi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis sambil memandangnya penuh kasih.

"Ehm! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan suara dinginnya. Kyuhyun yang merasa dipanggil namanya langsung membalikkan wajahnya dan seketika ia langsung tergagap melihat siapa yang kini tengah berdiri memandangnya.

"Seo-Seohyun!" katanya tergagap. Ia kaget.

Memang Seohyun itu sama seperti dia, seorang maknae. Tapi jelas saja ia takut karena menurutnya Seohyun itu 'sangar'. Walau penampilannya sangat feminim dan parasnya lugu, tapi jika Kyuhyun yang ia hadapi, ia bisa berubah menjadi singa betina yang kalap melindungi anak-anaknya dari serangan musuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ulang Seohyun ketus. Ia memandang Sungmin yang seperti pocong, menurutnya. Kantung mata itu sangat tebal dan jelas, tentu saja dengan beberapa _kissmark_ yang sedikit menyembul dari kerah berdiri yang ia gunakan.

"Omona! Oppa! Kau..." kata Seohyun terhenti. Ia segera menatap Kyuhyun dan memberinya _death glare_ penuh amarah. Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap wajah yeoja itu.

Terang saja Seohyun marah. Seohyun itu suka pada Sungmin, tapi karena akhirnya Seohyun mengetahui bahwa Sungmin mencintai namja, bukan yeoja, dan namja itu adalah Kyuhyun akhirnya ia mengalah demi melihat orang yang dicintainya itu bahagia. Meskipun begitu, bukan karena Kyuhyun yang lebih dicintai Sungmin menjadikan Seohyun selalu bersikap dingin pada Kyuhyun, bukan. Itu karena beredar kabar tentang SeoKyu. padahal jelas-jelas Seohyun itu mencintai Sungmin, bukan Kyuhyun.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Berapa kali kau melakukannya!" tanyanya penuh emosi. Kyuhyun terbata tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Siswa lain yang berada di sana segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan memilih untuk keluar ruangan dari pada mendengar keributan antara dua maknae evil itu.

"A-ah.. itu.. itu hanya.." keluar jualah suara Kyuhyun walau terdengar serak dan terbata.

"Hanya berapa? 10 kali? 15 kali? Huh? Daedabhae!"

"Seohyun... sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Sungmin kemudian, mencoba menahan amarah Seohyun. Seohyun hanya mendengus kesal. Ia berbalik dan langsung duduk di samping Sungmin. Menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang kurang tidur itu.

"Oppa... kau benar tidak apa-apa? Sampai seperti ini. Kau mengapa mau sih diperlakukan olehnya sampai begini?" tanyanya sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin pelan. Ia juga membuka sedikit kerah itu dan memperhatikan kissmark yang tercipta di sana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tak ayal darahnya naik perlahan. Tapi, ia mencoba menahan diri dari pada harus beradu mulut dengan maknae evil yang ini.

Seohyun masih setia melihat tanda-tanda yang diciptakan Kyu di leher Sungmin sambil sesekali mengucapkan umpatan pada Kyu. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah Seohyun menjamah itu semua. Sedangkan Kyu, darahnya sudah mencapai tingkat atas. Apalagi melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya membiarkan Seohyun menyentuhnya.

"Ekhem!" terdengar deheman(?) kecil dari Kyu yang membuat Seohyun dan Sungmin menatapnya. Sungmin dengan tatapan babo-nya dan Seohyun dengan tatapan dingin, seolah berkata, 'Apa? Kau keberatan? Mau apa kau, huh?'

"Hyung, aku tunggu di luar," kata Kyuhyun kemudian. Ia yakin ia tak akan bisa mengontrol emosinya jika ia tetap berada di situ. Sungmin tersenyum manis sedang Seohyun melihatnya malas.

* * *

"Heyo!"

Ryeowook tersentak ketika Yesung tiba-tiba datang dan mengagetinya yang sedang rebahan di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku dengan serius.

"Hyung! Kau mengagetkanku!" kesal Ryeowook. Yesung hanya nyengir mendapati dongsaengnya itu cemberut. Menambah imut wajahnya.

"Mianhae. Kau sedang apa?" tanya Yesung kemudian sambil memerhatikan buku yang tengah dibaca Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja membaca. Apa Hyung tidak lihat?" Ryeowook menunjukkan bukunya pada Yesung. Yesung mengamati buku itu.

"Kalkulus? Untuk apa kau membaca buku ini? Memangnya teori memasak menggunakan ini juga?" tanya Yesung babo.

"Aish~ Hyung ini. Kau memang benar babo sekali. Teori memasak memang tidak menggunakan ini. Memasak itu berbeda dengan pelajaran lainnya. Memasak itu menggunakan hati dan keahlian," jawab Ryeowook sambil mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Lalu?" masih dengan tampang babonya Yesung bertanya.

"Ah~ jinjja. Kau babo sekali, Hyung. Bukankah minggu depan kita ada test? Tentu saja di kelas memasak bukan hanya memasak yang diajarkan. Pelajaran sosial dan pengetahuan pun diajarkan. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" terang Ryeowook.

"Ah, ya~. Benar juga. Minggu depan kita test. Hehehe, aku lupa," kata Yesung sambil tertawa garing.

"Oh ya, ada apa, Hyung? Apa kau sudah selesai kuliah?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani. Aku hanya malas saja mengikuti kuliah selanjutnya," jawabnya sambil menerawang ke atas.

"Waeyo?" tanya Ryeowook. ia kembali membuka dan membaca bukunya itu.

"Pelajaran kali ini tentang pembedahan," jawab Yesung.

"Bukankah kau suka dengan pelajaran itu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi, masih tetap membaca.

"Ya. Tapi kali ini aku sedang malas. Aku sedang tidak bergairah mengikuti jurusan kedokteran ini,"

"Kau yang memutuskan berarti kau harus tanggung resikonya, Hyung. Memangnya jurusan musik tak ada jam lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah akan selesai. Padahal jurusan itu sangat menarik untuk disimak. Kau sendiri, mengapa santai sekali?" kini giliran Yesung yang bertanya pada Ryeowook. Memerhatikan dongsaengnya yang tengah asyik membaca buku menghabiskan waktu.

"Kami bebas. Karena minggu depan kami test, jadi kami dibebaskan dari pelajaran memasak dan diberi waktu untuk belajar mata kuliah yang lain," jelas Ryeowook. Ia membuka lembaran buku itu sambil sesekali mengingat rumus yang tertulis di sana.

"Mengapa tidak di rumah saja? Kan lebih enak. Tidak ramai," kata Yesung. Ia mengambil alih tas Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Kurang kerjaan.

"Tidak ada orang malah membuatku bosan," jawab Ryeowook. Sejenak ia memerhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan hyungnya itu. Yesung mengeluarkan seluruh isi tas Ryeowook. Sebuah note kecil, buku-buku resep, sebuah kotak pensil, dompet, dan tempat kaca mata. Kembali Ryeowook menekuni bukunya sambil geleng-geleng kepala mengingat tingkah aneh Yesung.

Yesung membuka note itu. Melihat coretan-coretan jadwal dan sedikit diary Ryeowook. Ia juga membuka sebentar buku-buku resep dan kotak pensil, yang terakhir adalah dompet.

"Mengapa tak kau kantongi saja? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencopet tasmu, huh?" tanyanya sebelum membuka dompet itu. Ryeowook tak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan kalkulus yang lewat di otaknya.

Yesung membuka dompet itu. Ditemukannya beberapa lembar uang, beberapa buah kartu kredit, sebuah foto Ryeowook dan keluarganya, sebuah foto kakak perempuannya, dan sebuah foto dirinya. Ia tersenyum mendapati namja itu menyimpan fotonya di dompetnya. Setelah puas dengan itu semua. Ia mengembalikan kembali barang-barang itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Yesung tiba-tiba. Ryeowook yang sadar langsung menatap heran ke arah Yesung.

"Kau kan tak ada mata kuliah, sedangkan aku sedang tidak mau masuk. Jadi, lebih baik kita pulang," terang Yesung sambil berdiri. Ia mengambil tas Ryeowook dan berjalan. Ryeowook yang masih keheranan akhirnya berdiri dan sedikit berlari mengikutinya.

* * *

"Hae, mau nonton film nggak?" tanya Eunhyuk. Ia menyalakan laptopnya. Donghae yang sedang tiduran di sofa ruang santai mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat Eunhyuk yang berada di meja ruang makan.

"Hm? Film? Bagus nggak?" tanya Donghae. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi telungkup.

Eunhyuk mengutak-atik laptopnya sebentar dan terpampanglah berpuluh-puluh file dalam sebuah folder pribadinya.

"Bagus dong. Mau nggak? Mumpung aku lagi baik, nih," jawabnya. Ia memandang Donghae yang juga tengah memandangnya.

"Film apa sih?" tanya Donghae sambil berdiri. Berjalan menuju Eunhyuk dan laptopnya. Digesernya satu kursi ke samping kursi Eunhyuk dan mulai memerhatikan laptop Eunhyuk.

"Apa sih ini? Nggak jelas banget. Judulnya aneh semua, Hyung," kata Donghae heran melihat file-file yang bertebaran di layar itu.

"Hehe. Biar nggak ada yang tau. Makanya aku buat beda," jawab Eunhyuk santai. Ia mengklik salah satu file yang ada di situ. "Ayo kita mulai!" serunya senang.

Proses _loading_ yang ternyata sangat tidak membutuhkan waktu lama selesai dan digantikan dengan gambar-gambar yang bergerak. Donghae yang tadinya antusias sekali untuk menontonnya langsung terbelalak ketika mengetahui apa yang tengah diputar oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Hyukkie!" serunya histeris. Sedang yang dipanggil menengok dengan amat sangat santai—_slow motion_.

"Apa sih, Hae? Berisik tau. Bisa-bisa aku tuli, lho!" jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya.

Donghae sontak langsung menutup paksa laptop Eunhyuk yang mendapat protes dari sang pemilik.

"Ini masih siang bolong! Kau mau yadongan, Hyung?" seru Donghae.

"Justru karena ini siang hari dan nggak ada orang di rumah, jadi bisa nonton. Kalau ada member lain, aku nggak bisa nonton Hae!" kata Eunhyuk tak kalah serunya. Ia menampik tangan Donghae dari laptopnya.

"Hyukkie _pervert_!" tutur Donghae sambil memandang kekasihnya heran. Ia tahu kalau di laptop Eunhyuk banyak gambar-gambar begitu, namun ia tak menyangka kalau Eunhyuk ternyata juga memiliki videonya, banyak sekali. Eunhyuk menghidupkan kembali latopnya yang dalam keadaan _stand by_ itu dan menyetel ulang film yang tadi akan ditontonnya. Sedang di sampingnya, Donghae menatap Eunhyuk horor.

"Hyukkie~" panggil Donghae lirih. Eunhyuk tak menghiraukannya. Ia masih asyik dengan filmnya.

"Hyukkie~," panggilnya lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang agak-agak mengundang.

"Hmm?" Akhirnya Eunhyuk menjawab setelah lama tak ada respon. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terkejut melihat ekspresi Donghae.

"W-wae-waeyo, Hae?" tanyanya terbata.

"Hyuk..."

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan nan gagah rupawan sedang melakukan pose-pose keren dan seksi untuk kepentingan promosi. Senyumnya yang menawan dengan lesung pipit menghiasi, membawa siapa saja yang melihatnya meneteskan air liur untuk memilikinya, tak terkecuali seorang namja cantik nan manis yang sedang duduk menunggu gilirannya untuk ber-foto-ria.

Mata namja itu tak lepas dari sosok yang sedang memamerkan tubuh _sixpack_nya itu dengan pandangan kagum dan jika diamati dengan seksama, semburat merah tercipta samar di kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ itu.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tak ingin lalat masuk ke kerongkonganmu itu." Sindiran dari Heechul sontak membuat sang namja langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menoleh pada sang Cinderella itu.

"H-Hyung! Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya namja manis tersebut yang diketahui bernama Kibum.

"Ck, teganya kau menngacuhkan sang Cinderella tampan ini," Heechul cemberut menanggapi. Kibum hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil berkata, "Mian, Hyung."

"Yah, sudahlah itu tak masalah," kata Heechul yang sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Menampakkan kembali wajah _stoic_ dan sikap sok _cool_nya itu. *author dibantai*

"Ada perlu apa, Hyung? Apa Hyung juga ada pemotretan sekarang?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Di raihnya segelas jus jeruk yang dihidangkan untuknya.

"Tidak, aku hanya sekadar lewat saja. Aku dan Teukie hyung akan menghadiri acara pesta teman Youngwoon, jadi kami pikir kami perlu belanja sedikit. Saat kami melewati daerah sini, Teukie hyung berkata bahwa kalian sedang pemotretan di sini, jadi kami memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar,"

"Lalu, di mana Teuki hyung dan Kangin hyung? Apa mereka tak ikut masuk?"

"Teuki hyung pergi ke toilet saat kami akan masuk dan Youngwoon bertemu seorang teman lama. Entahlah, ini sudah 10 menit berlalu dan mereka belum ke sini juga. Mungkin tersesat," tutur Heechul menjelaskan.

"Ooh…" Kibum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

"Jadi, kau di sini sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Hyung?" tanya Kibum kemudian. Sesekali matanya masih memandang sosok namja yang masih asyik berpose itu.

"Tidak, sudah satu jam yang lalu,"

"HAH?" Kibum sontak melotot mendengar jawaban hyungnya itu. Pikirnya, selama itukah ia terpesona dan tak mengenal sekitar karena sosok di sana?

"Ck, aku hanya bercanda. Haah… apakah ke-babo-an si Kepala Besar itu menular padamu? Atau otakmu dicuci oleh Kuda itu?" dengus Heechul.

"Oh…"

"Ternyata memang Bapaknya Ddangkoma itu telah menularkan virus babonya," gumam Heechul sendiri. Meski begitu, Kibum tetap dapat mendengarnya dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin Teukie hyung juga Kangin sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka," kata Heechul sembari mengambil sebuah jeruk yang ada di meja kecil di sana. Kibum hanya mengangguk.

"Ne, hati-hati, Hyung. Salamku pada Teukie hyung dan Kangin hyung," katanya sebelum Heechul beranjak dari tempat. Heechul tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut dongsaengnya itu.

Sedang dari kejauhan, namja yang sedang berpose seksi itu dari tadi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang tadi. Ada kilatan cemburu di kedua bola matanya melihat Heechul mengacak rambut sang dongsaeng tersayang.

* * *

"H-Hae! Stop! Hae—ah…!" ronta Eunhyuk yang kini berada dalam pelukan erat Donghae. Sesekali namja yang lebih muda darinya itu mencium pipi dan melumat bibirnya.

"Kau bilang karena tak ada orang, jadi kau nonton itu. Menurutku kita saja yang melakukannya, Hyung..," kata Donghae, menatap Eunhyuk yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ceh… _Pervert_-Donghae!" seru Eunhyuk.

"Kau juga, Hyung," jawab Donghae. Masih setia dengan menciumi wajah sang kekasih, pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk tambah menguat.

Mereka kini telah berada di sofa yang tadi digunakan Donghae untuk rebahan. Entah kapan dan bagaimana tepatnya saat Eunhyuk menyadari ia telah berada di sofa itu dengan Donghae berada di atasnya. Menciumi tiap-tiap inci wajahnya tanpa terlewat sedikitpun.

"Hae, STOP!" seru Eunhyuk akhirnya karena Donghae tak juga melepaskan dirinya dan tak berhenti melumat bibirnya. Donghae pun berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Dilonggarkannya pelukannya, menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan….memelas?

"Aku mau nonton yadong, bukan mau yadongan sama kamu!" kata Eunhyuk tegas. "Sekarang minggir! Aku mau nonton! Lepasin pelukanmu!" seru Eunhyuk kemudian.

Dengan terpaksa, ragu, dan pelan tapi pasti, Donghae melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk dan bangkit dari posisinya. Melepaskan Eunhyuk yang kini sedang menata rambutnya yang acak-acakan karena tadi terus meronta-ronta. Tak disadari oleh Eunhyuk ekpresi wajah Donghae yang menampakkan wajah bersalah dan terlihat akan menangis. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

Eunhyuk lalu kembali ke meja makan lalu menyalakan kembali laptopnya. Asyik dengan tontonannya, ia tak mempedulikan Donghae yang terisak dalam diam di sofa ruang santai itu.

"Kami pulang!" teriakan Yesung dan Ryeowook setelah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Eunhyuk kembali menekuni laptopnya hanya di sambut jawaban pendek darinya.

"Ne."

Yesung langsung masuk ke kamarnya—dan Ryeowook—, sedang Ryeowook langsung menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang untuknya dan Yesung.

Ia melewati Donghae yang berada di ruang santai itu dan tertegun sebentar melihat hyungnya itu terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghadap lantai. Sejenak ia berhenti dan akan menghampiri Donghae, namun urung karena Yesung berteriak padanya.

"Wookie-ya, selesaikan masakanmu selagi aku mandi," teriak Yesung dari kamar YeWook.

"Oh, ne," jawab Ryeowook sekenanya lalu langsung melesat ke dapur. Mengacuhkan pertanyaan dalam pikirannya mengenai Donghae.

"Hyung, kau harus berhenti nonton seperti itu," kata Ryeowook yang melewati Eunhyuk dan melihat sekilas apa yang tengah ditekuni hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Mumpung sepi dan nggak ada Teukie hyung," jawab Eunhyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Ryeowook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil dua bungkus mie, dua butir telur, dan beberapa sayuran lalu memasaknya.

"Hyung! Mie-nya sudah matang. Kuletakkan di atas kompor, kau ambil sendiri. Aku mau makan dulu," kata Ryeowook beberapa menit setelah ia selesai masak dari luar pintu kamarnya—dan Yesung.

"Ne," tanggapan pendek dari Yesung cukup untuk membuat Ryeowook berjalan ke arah ruang santai dengan membawa semangkuk mie yang tadi dibuatnya.

Di sana masih ada Donghae yang tak berubah dari posisinya tadi. Ryeowook menyalakan televisi lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di sana sambil memakan mie-nya.

"Kau sudah makan, Hyung?" tanyanya pada Donghae. Tapi, Donghae hanya diam tak merespon. Ryeowook pun memilih diam kembali menyadari sesuatu aneh ada di atmosfer hyungnya itu.

Ryeowook masih memakan mie-nya dengan lahap sambil menonton acara televisi sebelum akhirnya Yesung menyusulnya duduk—dengan membawa semangkuk mie juga—di sebelah Donghae.

Berpikir karena Donghae diam saja sedari tadi, Ryeowook pun mengecilkan volume suara televisi. Lalu ia bertanya pada hyungnya itu, "Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Gelengan dari Donghae sebagai jawabannya.

Yesung pergi mengambil air putih di meja makan dan berdecak melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya yang doyan makan pisang itu sedang menekuni video nista(?) di laptopnya.

Ryeowook mendekati Donghae dan menyadari suara isakan kecil keluar dari namja itu. Dengan segera Ryeowook duduk di sampingnya.

"H-Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, sedikit panik karena tak biasanya hyungnya yang dijuluki ikan itu menangis dalam diam jika itu bukan masalah penting sekali.

Kembali gelengan sebagai jawaban dari Donghae yang didapat. Yesung yang kemudian berada di sana menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa, Wookie-ya?" tanya Yesung. Meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil yang ada di pinggir sofa panjang tempat Ryeowook dan Donghae duduk.

"Donghae hyung menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa," jawab Ryeowook. Ada sedikit nada khawatir dan panik di suaranya. Yesung sontak mendekati Donghae dan berlutut di hadapannya.

"Hae-ya? Kau kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Yesung tanpa basa-basi. Donghae kembali menggeleng. Meski ia terdiam, tapi air mata terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ryeowook mengusap-usap punggung Donghae berharap hyungnya itu mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi, apa yang kemudian dilakukan Donghae adalah ia langsung pergi ke kamarnya—dan Eunhyuk—lalu menguncinya.

Ryeowook dan Yesung saling menatap bingung. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak ada ide mengapa hyungnya seperti itu. Sedangkan Yesung—yang entah karena apa babonya menghilang tak berbekas, langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih asyik menghadap layar laptopnya.

"Hyukkie-ya, kau bertengkar dengan Donghae?" tanyanya langsung.

"Tidak," jawab Eunhyuk masih tak memalingkan wajahnya dari kerjaannya.

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa Donghae menangis?"

"Aku nggak bertengkar dengannya, Hyung. Aku—eeh? Apa? Donghae nangis?" Eunhyuk langsung mengacuhkan layar laptopnya saat ia menyadari apa yang barusan ditanyakan oleh hyungnya itu. Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi.

"Kalau nggak percaya, lihat saja sendiri di kamar," jawab Yesung. Ryeowook kembali mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Eunhyuk langsung melesat ke arah kamarnya dan Donghae.

* * *

**Tebece...**

**Silakan dikritik, concrit, flame, bash, puji, dkk...**

**Makasih semuanya... ^-^**

**#PS:**

**1. Inside nggak ada ide, yang nungguin, gomen na... :(**

**2. Ryeostories Series dilanjut di blog, langsung ke blog aja kalau mau tau lanjutannya :D**

**3. Seireitei Bloom Private Academy tahap pengetikan. Udah ada dua chapter ^^**

**4. Ada oneshoot YeWook, GrimmIchi, dan KaiLen. Tinggal publish, tapi nggak tau kapan =_='  
**


	2. DAOL Chapter 2

**Title: Daily Activities/Our Life**

**Cast: SuJu's member**

**Other Cast: Seohyun (SNSD)**

**Genre: Romance, Family, Drama, Shonen-ai, School-life(?)**

**Rating: T (mungkin bisa naik sewaktu-waktu)**

**Disclaimer: All cast not mine T^T**

**Warning: Ceritanya nggak ada konflik memuncak/lebih berat. Mengalir biasa-biasa aja dan sering ditemui di kehidupan nyata (mungkin). Nggak ada makna khusus, malah mungkin membosankan. Nggak bisa disebut AU karena masih ada bagian yang kayak aslinya. Nggak bisa juga disebut AR atau AT karena nggak sama. Tapi, kalau menurut kalian bisa AU,AR,atau AT ya monggo. terserah kalian ini AU/AR/AT. Mungkin OOC muncul. Typo banyak, EYD dan diksi ancur. Terserah kalian ini mau disebut bagaimana.**

* * *

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mobilnya. Bosan, itu yang ia rasakan saat ini. Seharusnya tadi ia pergi dulu untuk sekadar menghabiskan waktunya sambil menunggu Sungmin yang sedang kuliah. Tapi, dipikir lagi ia tetap harus menunggui Sungmin. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kesalahannya yang membuat Sungmin tak bisa berjalan layak seperti itu.

Diliriknya jam yang ada di tangan kirinya itu. Hampir pukul dua siang, berarti sebentar lagi Sungmin akan keluar kelas. Ia harus sabar, sebentar lagi. Hitung-hitung, ini bisa disebut juga sebagai hukumannya.

Kyuhyun merengganggakan badannya. Kembali melakukan hal-hal kurang kerjaan seperti melompat-lompat lalu berputar mengitari mobilnya atau duduk di depan mobilnya sambil berpose-pose seperti ia sedang melakukan pemotretan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kelas di mana Sungmin belajar mulai mengeluarkan muridnya satu per satu. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat itu. Ia pun segera berlari menuju kelas itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia melihat Seohyun duduk di samping Sungmin sambil memandangnya dengan sinis. Kyuhyun masuk dengan agak takut.

"Kukira kau melarikan diri," cibir Seohyun begitu Kyuhyun telah sampai pada tempat duduknya dan Sungmin.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Minnie hyung sendirian," jawab Kyu, tak memandang langsung lawan bicaranya.

"Ceh…" dengus Seohyun. Dipalingkan wajah sangarnya dari Kyuhyun, menampilkan wajah manis ke arah Sungmin.

"Oppa, kalau besok-besok namja babo ini membuatmu seperti ini lagi, jangan larang aku untuk memukulinya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti kondisi orang lain."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ya, kau benar. Aku juga tak akan membiarkannya," jawab Sungmin kemudian.

"Ya sudah. Karena kuyakin jika aku yang mengantarmu orang ini akan memutilasiku, jadi aku akan menyerahkanmu padanya. Kalau dia berani macam-macam denganmu, kau langsung menghubungiku,"

"Ne, gomawo Seohyun-a," ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada yeoja itu. Seohyun pun pamit pergi. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan itu, _death glare_nya kembali keluar saat memandang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa betah sih berhadapan dengan yeoja seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah dirasanya Seohyun telah pergi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang. Aku ingin segera beristirahat," katanya sambil berusaha berdiri. Kyuhyun langsung membantunya berjalan menuju mobil mereka dan melesat pulang ke dorm Suju.

Dalam perjalanan mereka kembali, tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun bercerita mengenai Seohyun yang galak hanya padanya. Sungmin hanya tertawa-tertawa mendengarkan, sesekali ia menyahuti jika apa yang Kyuhyun ceritakan perlu ia sahuti.

* * *

Malam menjelang dan seluruh member Suju telah berada di dorm, kecuali untuk beberapa orang seperti Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Heechul yang pergi ke acara pesta teman Kangin serta Hankyung dan Shindong yang entah karena apa mereka berdua akan bermalam di rumah keluarga Shindong. Sisanya ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Ryeowook, Siwon, Kibum, Enhyuk dan Donghae yang sedang berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Seusainya mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka, masing-maisng member sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. KyuMin dan SiBum memilih menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah. Pasangan YeWook membereskan dapur dan peralatannya. Sedang Donghae berada di kamarnya—dan Eunhyuk—, mengurung diri di sana.

Eunhyuk? Berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya—dan Donghae—sambil membujuk Donghae untuk membuka pintunya.

"Hae-ya… Buka pintunya. Kumohon…" pintanya.

"Hae-ya~ Kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf. Hyukkie janji nggak akan mengabaikanmu lagi," pintanya lagi.

"Hae-ya~ Saranghae. Buka pintunya, ne?" pintanya lagi-lagi.

"Hae-ya~ Begitu marahnya-kah kau padaku?" katanya lagi dan lagi, sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mereka. Ditempelkan pipinya pada pintu itu. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Yesung yang melewati kamar mereka untuk mengambil sesuatu di kamar YeWook berhenti sebentar. Mendekati Eunhyuk, lalu bertanya, "Belum bicara?" Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Hae-ya.. Jangan seperti ini. Kasihan Hyukkie, dari tadi dia tak beralih dari sini. Dia mau menangis tuh," ujar Yesung tiba-tiba yang lalu mendapat pelototan dari sang dongsaeng.

"Ish! Hyung! Aku nggak mau nangis kok,"

"Nah itu udah merah gitu matamu, Hyuk,"

"Ini cuma kelilipan!"

"Heh.. terserah kaulah. Hae-ya~ bukakan pintumu jika kau tidak mau melihat pacarmu ini menangis," seru Yesung, kemudian langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hae-ya…."

* * *

"Wookie-ya, ada apa sih dengan pasangan ikan itu?" tanya Siwon saat Ryeowook baru saja duduk ikut bergabung bersama mereka—SiBum dan KyuMin—di ruang tengah itu. KyuMin dan Kibum ikut memandang Ryeowook untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ye? Ahh.. itu, Donghae hyung ngambek gara-gara Hyukkie hyung lebih memilih laptopnya dari pada dia," jawab Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa Eunhyuk hyung lebih memilih laptopnya, Hyung?" tanya sang Snow White yang sedang bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon di salah satu sofa di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi waktu aku melihat apa yang sedang ditonton Hyukkie hyung, dia sedang melihat adegan yadong," jawab Ryeowook polos. Mengambil camilan keripik yang ada di sana dan dimakannya. Sungmin ikut-ikutan mengambil padahal mulutnya masih mengunyah camilan yang tadi diambilnya.

"Hyung, kau bisa gemuk," celoteh Kyuhyun melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, Hyung, tadi kau bilang yadong kan? Memangnya Hyung tau itu yadong?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Kibum menatap polos pada Kyuhyun, sedang Siwon langsung bersikap was-was.

"Aku tahu, Hyukkie hyung pernah bilang, kalau tidak ada orang di rumah, dia sering lihat begituan," jawab Ryeowook.

"Hyung ngerti yadong itu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sifat jahilnya muncul. Seringai evil samar tercipta di wajahnya. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya memandang Kyuhyun. SiBum asyik sendiri dengan urusan mereka—entah apa.

"Hey, Kyu, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan sekali-kali kau menyebarkan sifat mesummu itu pada Wookie!" kata Sungmin tegas pada Kyuhyun sebelum Ryeowook menjawab pertanyaan evil magnae itu. Kyuhyun nyengir mendengar perkataan kekasihnya barusan.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Tidak apa-apa, Wookie udah ngerti kok. Yadong itu hubungan antara namja dan yeoja yang mau buat anak. Iya, kan?" jawab Ryeowook—polos.

"Salah, Hyung. Yadong itu bisa namja sama namja," tutur Kyuhyun langsung menyahuti jawaban Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin. Ia mencubit lengan atas dongsaenganya itu yang diikuti teriakan kesakitan dari sang pemilik lengan. "A-ah.. ampun! Ampun, Hyung— Oke, aku nggak bahas itu lagi," pinta dan janji Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun melepaskan cubitannya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Stop, Wookie! Jangan bahas itu lagi!" perintah Sungmin yang kemudian diikuti anggukan dari Ryeowook. Meskipun ia masih penasaran, tapi dari pada nanti Hyungnya itu kesal, lebih baik menurut saja. Gampang, dia bisa tanya Yesung saja nanti, pikirnya.

* * *

"Hyung, ada telepon dari Siwon. Kau harus cepat pulang, Donghae ngambek dan tidak mau membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Monyet,"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa? Lalu Youngwoon bagaimana?"

"Entahlah, kata Kibum hanya masalah sepele yang memang bikin sakit hati kalau dialami sendiri. Begitu katanya. Nanti akan aku sampaikan pada Youngwoon hyung kalau kau pulang lebih dulu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang dahulu. Kau dan Youngwoon hati-hati di jalan. Jangan pulang terlalu larut,"

"Ne. Hati-hati, Hyung,"

* * *

Eunhyuk tengah menatap kekasihnya yang tidur membelakanginya dalam diam. Ia bingung harus melakukan atau berkata apa. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Donghae membukakan pintu kamar mereka, tapi tak satu pun kata keluar dari mulut Donghae menanggapi semua pertanyaannya. Donghae juga tidak memandangnya saat ia membukakan pintu untuknya, saat ia masuk kamar, dan sampai saat ini mereka berdua hanya terdiam.

Memang Eunhyuk bersalah, dia sadar akan hal itu. Sudah berkali-kali ia meminta maaf pada namja chingunya itu. Sudah berulang kali pula ia berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan berpuluh-puluh kali ia menyatakan cintanya, tapi tetap saja Donghae tak merespon.

Dan lima menit terakhir ini, hanya dihabiskan Eunhyuk dengan memandang dalam diam punggung Donghae yang terbungkus selimut.

"Hae-ya, kalau kau nggak mau maafin Hyukkie, nggak apa-apa kok, Hyukkie terima. Tapi, jangan bersikap seperti ini dong. Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Aku minta maaf dan maaf untuk itu. Donghae boleh kok benci sama Hyukkie. Hyukkie nggak keberatan asal Donghae nggak nyuekin Hyukkie kayak gini. Ayolah, Hae… ngomong sesuatu. Apa aja. Satu kata juga udah cukup," bujuk Eunhyuk.

Direbahkannya tubuhnya di belakang Donghae. Mendekati pemuda itu lalu memainkan rambut belakangnya. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya karena Donghae tak juga merespon.

"Aku mau tidur di sini, kalau kau keberatan, nanti boleh bangunin Eunhyuk," katanya mengakhiri usahanya. Lelah dan ia juga tak enak hati karena sedari tadi ia bicara terus.

Donghae membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba sesaat sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar terlelap menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

"Hae-ah…" gumam Eunhyuk melihat namja itu menatapnya.

"Hyukkie-ya, mianhae," bisik Donghae. Ditatapnya Eunhyuk dengan sangat dalam. Satu tangannya memegang pinggiran kepala pemuda itu.

"Aniya. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf padamu. Maaf, tadi aku nggak menanggapimu. Bukannya aku mengabaikanmu, hanya saja kau terlalu pervert tadi itu," kata Eunhyuk jujur dan langsung—yang kemudian ditanggapi senyum tipis dari Donghae.

"Hae juga salah. Seharusnya Hae tahu kalau Hyukkie lagi nggak mau begituan. Maafin Hae ya, tadi udah maksa Hyukkie," ujar Donghae.

Tiba-tiba butiran air mata menggenang di kelopak mata Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae panik dan tambah merasa bersalah.

"H-Hyukkie… Hyukkie kenapa? Maaf. Jangan nangis dong, Hae nggak bakal benci kok sama Hyukkie. Hyukkie jangan nangis dong," ucapnya sedikit panik ketika kemudian sebutir air mata merembes keluar dari mata namja di hadapannya.

"Hae jangan kayak tadi lagi, Hyukkie takut…" jawab Eunhyuk. Disekanya air mata yang berhasil mengalir di pipinya itu. Donghae tersenyum sambil mengangguk—ikut menyeka air mata di sana.

Kedua namja itu sama-sama tertawa mengingat betapa kekanakannya mereka hari ini.

"Kalau sekarang Hyukkie mau nggak?" tanya Donghae. Matanya mengerlip disertai senyum jahil kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, menatap nakal pada namja penyuka pisang itu.

"Hae _pervert_!" seru Eunhyuk. Menutup wajah Donghae yang menggodanya.

Namun kemudian, waktu romantis(?) mereka terusik karena nada dering _handphone_ Donghae memanggilnya untuk segera menjawab panggilan masuk. Donghae meraih HP-nya yang ia letakkan di meja samping kasurnya itu. Terteralah nama leader grup tersebut. Segera saja ia mangangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ada apa, Hyung?"

"Kenapa kalian bertengkar? Kalian sudah dewasa. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil,"

"Ha? Siapa yang bertengkar?"

"Kau dan Eunhyuk, tentunya. Siapa lagi memangnya? Aku dan kau? Aku dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm. Kalau aku sampai di dorm kau belum baikan dengan Eunhyuk, kalian harus menanggung hukumannya,"

"Kami tidak bertngkar, Hyung. Eunhyuk ada di sampingku sekarang ini,"

"Ne, Hyung. Ini Eunhyuk, si Dancing Macine yang paling imut dan menggairahkan!"

"Mwo? Jadi kalian tidak bertengkar? Lalu apa maksud Siwon menyuruhku segera kembali?"

"Oh… itu. Mungkin Siwon salah mengerti. Tadi kami saling diam karena aku ngantuk dan Hyukkie malas tidur lebih awal. Dia hanya salah paham mungkin,"

"Ceh.. menyusahkanku,"

"Hahaha… maaf, Hyung. Hyung balik saja ke pesta itu, nanti Kangin hyung hilang lho,"

"Mwo?"

"Aa~ ani. Hehe. Sudah ya, Hyung! Bye!"

"Kami sayang, Hyung!" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba sebelum sambungan terputus.

Panggilan pun diputus oleh Donghae dan mereka berdua—HaeHyuk—cekikikan mendengar dengusan dari sambungan seberang sesaat sebelum mereka memutuskan telepon itu.

* * *

Malam kian larut dan aktivitas yang terjadi di dorm SuJu itu pun telah berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu. Seluruh anggota SuJu telah berada pada kamarnya masing-masing. Bergulat dengan selimut mereka masing-masing. Berciuman dengan bantal masing-masing.

Meski memang beberapa dari mereka masih terjaga, namun sebagian besar telah berada pada alam mimpi indahnya. Seperti Donghae yang diketahui tengah terlelap sembari memeluk Eunhyuk tersayang dari belakang. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang mendekap guling masing-masing begitu juga dengan Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Heechul, serta SiBum; berada pada ranjang masing-masing menikmati waktu istirahat mereka dengan bercengkrama ringan—entah bagaimana persisnya kedua pasangan baru itu sedang betah-betahnya untuk begadang beberapa malam terakhir.

Apakah ada yang tanya bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin? Jika kalian melihat hal ini sekarang, siapa yang akan kalian pihak? Sungmin berada pada ranjangnya yang empuk dan hangat itu. Dibalut dengan selimut tebal miliknya dengan sebuah boneka beruang berada dalam dekapannya, menggantikan Kyuhyun yang terlentang tak sadarkan diri di bawah ranjang Sungmin tanpa berselimut. Bukan mau Kyuhyun hingga ia tertidur di sana, tapi itu ulah Sungmin. Ia menendang Kyuhyun yang tadinya tidur di sampingnya. Memeluknya erat seolah tak ingin Sungmin lepas darinya. Alasannya? Simple sekali. Karena Sungmin ingin tidur dengan boneka beruang barunya itu yang dibelikan oleh kakak Kyuhyun kemarin lusa.

Tapi, meski Sungmin berada pada posisi serba nyaman, aman, dan damai(?) kenyataannya ia masih bisa mendengar apa-apa yang terjadi. Sebagian rohnya masih belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan alam sadar dirinya. Dan ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang mengigau namanya berulang kali dengan sangat amat manja.

Lewat tengah malam, Leeteuk terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Leader kita yang satu ini memang sangat tajam pendengarannya, jadi jangan coba-coba membuat suatu keributan besar karena keributan kecil saja ia mampu mendengarnya.

"Wae geurae?" tanya seorang pemuda di seberang ranjangnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah suaminya a.k.a namja chingunya a.k.a Kangin.

Leeteuk memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kangin. "Aniya, hanya mendengar sesuatu," jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan selimut dari tubuhnya. Kangin mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan pergi mengeceknya," ujar Leeteuk kemudian. Kangin hanya mengangguk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Joshimhae," pesannya sebelum Leeteuk menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

* * *

**Tebece...**

**Silakan dikritik, concrit, flame, bash, puji, dkk...**

**Makasih semuanya... ^-^ (Kalau beruntung saya update nanti pagi-pagi buta, wkwk xD. Kalau nggak berarti nunggu lama bangeett~ xD#dipenggal)**

**#PS:**

**1. Inside nggak ada ide, yang nungguin, gomen na... :( *dilindas rame-rame -.-'**

**2. Ryeostories Series dilanjut di blog, langsung ke blog aja kalau mau tau lanjutannya :D**

**3. Seireitei Bloom Private Academy tahap pengetikan. Udah ada dua chapter ^^**

**4. Ada oneshoot YeWook, GrimmIchi, dan KaiLen. Tinggal publish, tapi nggak tau kapan =_='  
**


End file.
